


Behind the Walls

by MrProphet



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Behind the Walls

She closed off another of the runs today; panelled the jump wall in that resistant coating so can’t Portal there. One panel missing; laser sight focused on it. Be dead before could step through. 

  
Bloodstains on the floor and the remains of an ASHPD in the coolant river told two things: someone else  _was_  using the ventilation run; not as careful. She got her cake. Shame.

Scrawled a warning on the wall and headed back to the cooling stack. It’s a tougher run, takes timing, but needed the food. Tomorrow can look for another way. Those panels have to have come from somewhere, which means another run will have opened.

Came back down and tracked back from the kill site; found the dead girl’s rat-run. Usual stuff; couple of nice tools though. Might be able to clear some of those panels with her pry bar. She must’ve had a better one on her; shame.

Found her tags. Took them all. Had to. Six pairs.

Went down to the canal, where She can see us. Set up the howl. Showed Her the tags.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” she said. “Look at the state of you. You can come back to the Centre and get cleaned up. We’ve missed you so much since you ran away that we’re not even angry anymore. If you come back, we will have a party for you, with fatted calf, and cake.”

Left her talking; not saying anything new.

Found a small tin of peaches. They made a break from nothing but nutri-blocks, but the sweetness brings on the yearning.

Got it bad tonight. Will dream tonight. Dream about the cake.

Know the cake is bad. Thought it was just a lie; know better now. Cake is death.

Sooner or later, will get cake.

In the end, all get cake.


End file.
